<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Forbidden Bond (one-shot) by crimson_gem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381659">The Forbidden Bond (one-shot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_gem/pseuds/crimson_gem'>crimson_gem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Brutality, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Knotting, M/M, Moaning, Omega Peter Parker, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sadism, Size Difference, Top Thor (Marvel), Top Tony Stark, Vampire Peter Parker, Vampire Tony Stark, Vampires, Violent Sex, Werewolf Thor (Marvel), Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_gem/pseuds/crimson_gem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires and werewolves are allies for centuries. They can live together but the sexual bond is strictly forbidden.</p><p>The good relationship between the two clans is broken when a forbidden ritual has been done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Thor, Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: graphic of sex and violence. Forced bonding. Non-con on next chapter. Read on your own risk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter is Tony's bridge to be... A young omega vampire chosen by the Royal family to be the consort of the heir of the throne.</p><p>His body belongs to him. He was destined to carry Tony's children. But no one must touch him until after the wedding ceremony so he has to be separate from the other.</p><p> </p><p>Thor, son of the werewolves noble family has a hidden desire for Peter. He's willing to risk everything just to make the young omega his.</p><p>He secretly visiting Peter every night to give him gifts. He is certain that Peter doesn't want to be married so Thor keep coaxing him and cheer him up.</p><p>Thor came again the day before the night of the wedding. He leaps to the veranda of Peter's chamber. He sneak inside and expect the bride to be sleeping.</p><p>"Wake up, sleeping beauty..."<br/>
He knocked on the coffin.</p><p>"Thor? You shouldn't have come again. Tonight is my wedding. No one must disturb me."<br/>
Peter got out of the coffin but making sure that the sunlight won't hit him.</p><p>"Is this what you want, Peter? To bond with someone you don't love? To tie yourself on something you can't get out?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want this.... But the Royal family took me here. They chose me to become the king's bridge."</p><p> </p><p>"Then let me help you. I can take you away from here."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you crazy? They would kill you if you tried to take me. And it's still daytime. The sun will burn me."</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't you know that an omega vampire have a strong resistance to sunlight? You can take it."</p><p> </p><p>"But that still gonna hurt."</p><p>"I brought you coats and blanket. I'll carry you as fast as I can. Away from here. Away from Tony."</p><p> </p><p>"I.... I can't.... They will hunt us."<br/>
Peter didn't agree.</p><p>"Peter..... You'll come with me wether you like it or not "<br/>
Thor took a small spray bottle and sprayed on Peter's face. Peter collapsed immediately as he inhaled the sleeping potion.</p><p> </p><p>Thor put the hooded coat on Peter and wrapped him with the blanket. He carried him away and never want to bring him back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thor finally got what he wants.</p><p>Tony want Peter back.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING:  Rape/non-con</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter woke up when he felt someone is taking his clothes off. He forced to open his heavy eyelids to see a naked man hovering over him in his blurry vision.</p><p>He's not dizzy because of the potion. It's because of his heat. It's already night time. His fiance is probably searching for him.</p><p> </p><p>"As I thought so.... Tony set the wedding the day before your heat so he could mate you immediately."<br/>
Said the man over him.</p><p>"....Thor, please.... Let me go. W-what are you doing...?"<br/>
Peter tried to cover his naked body with his arms and trying to avoid the man's touches.</p><p> </p><p>"Your cold skin is starting to get warmer and your scent became sweeter."<br/>
Thor nuzzle his face on Peter's neck.</p><p>"We can't do this...!"<br/>
Peter pushed him but the wolf is too strong. Thor ignore his struggle and he keep shoving his face on Peter's skin.</p><p>His mouth started to suck hungrily on his throat up and down then he proceed to the soft pale lips. Peter felt the wiggling tongue inside his mouth going further. He tried to bite it and he inflicted a small wound on Thor's lips but Thor didn't mind. Two large hands are groping freely on the smaller man's body.</p><p>"hmmnnghh!"<br/>
Peter is too weak compared to the strong alpha.</p><p>Thor's mouth traveled down on the other side of the neck and it keeps sliding down to the chest. </p><p>"S-stop!"<br/>
Peter is still catching his breath as he push on Thor's shoulder and forehead.</p><p>Nimble tongue encircling on the sensitive bud before the presumptuous mouth suck it hard. </p><p>"aanhh-! sto-hh-aahh!"</p><p>He can't budge him no matter how he pushed.<br/>
Thor hummed against his skin. It is surprisingly delicious. It took time before he left that area and proceed to other side. He didn't stop sucking and licking until it's reddish pink. Then his mouth go lower and lower. He lick even the bellybutton. His mouth pressed harder as he lowered his head. Not wasting time, he suck that lower area between his legs.</p><p>"uuunnhhh~!"<br/>
That earned a cute startled groan.</p><p>Thor's fangs are slightly scratches the delicate skin as he suck carelessly.</p><p>"It~ hurts~!"<br/>
Peter clutches Thor's long blond hair but the attempt was useless.</p><p>The alpha didn't hesitate to put his tongue on the omega's slicked hole.</p><p>Peter involuntarily stretched his body at the painfully weird feeling of being penetrated by a rough tongue.</p><p>"N~not~ th~there~!"<br/>
He shook his head and kicked his legs in attempt to break free.</p><p>Thor shove his tongue as deep as he could. Thor held Peter's thighs open as he slurping the delicate anal passage. Savoring the taste and softness inside.</p><p>"Y~you shouldn't~ah~! please~ahh! Thor~! s~stop!"<br/>
He mewld when he felt the tongue move in and out of him.</p><p>Thor seems to lose his mind. He runs out of patience and he let go of Peter to unbuckle his belt.</p><p>Peter turned sideways on the bed and curled his body into ball. He heard a zipping sound of Thor's pants and he dare to look at him. </p><p>Thor is really a handsome looking manwolf. But his massive bones and muscles are scary. The manhood is proudly standing at full hardness. Throbbing angrily and leaking with precum. </p><p>Peter's eyes open wide at the tremendous sight. He turn around to crawl away although he's too sluggish to move but being stopped by the man holding his hips.</p><p>"Please don't...I can't take that...!"<br/>
He keep crawling but he's not moving forward. Thor effortlessly held him in place. </p><p>He put his heavy cock on top of Peter's buttocks. Slowly sliding it in-between the butt cheeks from the hilt. Peter can feel the rough texture of the shaft full of veins until he felt the tip poking on his entrance.</p><p>"No, I can't! aahh-! That's too big!"<br/>
It's going in but he's too tight to shove it in one go.</p><p>Thor growl impatiently. He have to grip his hips harder to push forward. There's no enough space for his massive length to be inside but he still forced it. He slightly pulled out to take momentum before he pushed deeper inch by inch with a brute strength.</p><p>"uuuuggghh~!"<br/>
Peter's body tremble at the careless penetration.</p><p>Thor thrust in and out trying to shove it all inside. Hearing the boy's cries is like music to him. He continue his pounding until he buried himself all the way in and paused.</p><p>"uuuhhh~"<br/>
Peter groaned and he tried to get away again when the hands are no longer holding his hips.</p><p>But he still can't able to move forward no matter how he pulled himself. The connection is so secured and impossible for him to get away.</p><p>"i~it... can't be~"<br/>
He turned his head to look on the alpha behind him. He's just looking at him with a smug expression. Thor's hands are on the bed and body is bent over him. </p><p>Peter tried once again. He insisted to get away until he's tired but he still can't pull a centimeter.</p><p>"Pull it~out... please..."<br/>
He pant as his hand pushed on Thor's thigh.</p><p>Thor move his hips once, causing to dragged Peter's hips along with his body.</p><p>"ouch~!"<br/>
Peter winced in pain. The movement should slide it out a bit but it remained fully inside him. Thor also didn't expect that. Peter is too tight. The slick and blood is not enough to lubricate it. He have to pull him to the opposite direction to pull out.</p><p> </p><p>"ow!"<br/>
Peter yelp when Thor move his hips backward again. Thor's muscular legs are longer than Peter's slim legs causing his knees to be lifted from the bed and his face fell on the pillow at the sudden movement.</p><p>"D~don't~ move~! ahh!"<br/>
Peter cling to the bedsheet to steady himself but it's no use. Thor is teasingly moving his hips back and forth. Peter's butt is still glued tightly on Thor's groin. Hips swayed simultaneously at Thor's lead. The pace is unsteady and unpredictable. That makes Peter squeal at the forceful jerks.</p><p>"ohh~please! It's~ too much~!"<br/>
He clutched Thor's arm but Thor only smirked at him.</p><p>"It's just the beginning...."<br/>
Thor whispered huskily in his ear as he keep swaying their hips together. He occasionally jerk forward to earn a cute groan from the omega. </p><p>"ah! aah~!"<br/>
Peter felt the length inside him slightly slides out at the hard-hitting jerk. He tried to crawl again but Thor wrapped his arm on Peter's abdomen this time to fully reconnect their bodies.</p><p>"aaaggh~!"<br/>
Shocking pain hit his womb again.</p><p>"Enough playing..."<br/>
Thor whispered as he thrust in and out.</p><p>"n~nooohhh! ooh~! uurggh!"<br/>
He cried out loud at the tight friction.</p><p>"So good!"<br/>
Thor blurted out. The sweet cries and heavenly scent is triggering his rut. His voice became deeper and guttural as he continue thrusting in doggie position.</p><p>They both gasping.The one is panting breathlessly and the other is heaving in excitement.</p><p>"uuh~! uhhh! uunh~!"<br/>
Peter groaned in high-pitched sounds. He put his hands on his crotch trying to block the moving length but he can barely reach that area because Thor's muscular arm is on his torso. He can feel the bugle on his belly when he fumble his lower part. </p><p>"uuhh!"<br/>
Peter squeal when Thor suddenly turned him around and gripped his hips.</p><p>"I'd love to see your face..."<br/>
Thor resume his movement. </p><p>"stop~ p~please~"<br/>
Peter pushed on Thor's chest. He closed his teary eyes shut and he shook his head. It's twitching inside him. </p><p>Thor is gonna release anytime soon but he keep swaying their hips together hard and fast.</p><p>Peter felt too weak and dizzy. He clutch Thor's wrist and pushed on his abs but can't stop him from pounding on him. </p><p>He tried to get up but Thor pushed him back on laying position.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The bed is quaking at the non-stop movement. Thor growl as he came inside Peter. He put Peter's hands above his head and he bend down to lick Peter's parted lips. </p><p>"uunnh~mmh~"<br/>
Peter is panting hard as Thor playing their tongues. </p><p>Thor left a small gap on their mouths so Peter can breath. Their lower body is still twitching. The hot and sticky fluid overflowed.</p><p>Before the knot inflates, Thor pulled out when he heard indistinct noises around. He zipped back his pants and listen carefully.</p><p>"It's them...! I didn't expect they're gonna find us so soon."<br/>
Thor look at the window in front of him to see a vampire.</p><p> </p><p>"Thor Odinson... Surrender now and face your punishment! Or you will die!"<br/>
The vampire threatened.</p><p>"You can't kill me, vampire. I'm stronger than you!"<br/>
Thor charged at the vampire but the other vampires came out to the other windows and door.</p><p>They shoot him with a bow gun and throw chains on him.</p><p>"Do you think this will stop me!? I'm gonna kill you first!"</p><p> </p><p>"Enough!!! "<br/>
A familiar voice scolded Thor.</p><p>"Father... I don't want to fight all of you. I just want a mate!</p><p>"Stop! What you've done might lead us to war!!!"<br/>
Odin said angrily.</p><p>Tony next to Odin, silently stepped closer to the bed where Peter is crying softly. He carefully hold Peter and examined his body before he take the blanket and cover him.</p><p>"Accept my apologies...."</p><p>Odin said.</p><p> </p><p>"Take your son and leave this place before I could kill him..."<br/>
There is anger in his voice but he's trying to keep calm.</p><p>"I will..."<br/>
Odin's crew of manwolves restrained Thor and left the room.</p><p>"Forgive my foolish son. This won't happen again." </p><p>"Once you leave, don't ever come back to our territory again. The alliance between our clans is ended!"</p><p> </p><p>Odin turned around and walked away. Feeling shame and disappointment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony's men prepared the carriage and escorted them back to the castle. He put Peter on a tub of water and cleaned him to wipe out the remaining smell of the other alpha. He still can smell the scent of heat of the unconscious omega. That's why he can't able to reject him no matter what happens. </p><p> </p><p>"My poor baby boy... you're dehydrated."<br/>
He whispered softly.</p><p> </p><p>The Royal family of Stark provided Peter some human female servants. A personal blood source. Making sure that he consume the finest blood. Tony summoned Gwen to the prince's chamber tonight.</p><p>"Do your job, woman."<br/>
Tony command as he pulled Peter on his arms.</p><p>"Yes, your highness..."<br/>
She put her wrist on Peter's mouth.</p><p>"Time to wake up, baby..."<br/>
Tony pat Peter's cheek. Peter move when he smelled Gwen's blood. He tried to bite but too weak to dig his fangs on her skin.</p><p>"You need to drink, Peter."<br/>
Tony cut Gwen's wrist and dripped her blood to his mouth. Peter choked on it but he managed to drink.</p><p>"Good boy... Now you can leave, woman. And patch your wound."</p><p>"Yes, your highness..."</p><p>Before Gwen leave, the high officials and members of the vampire council came to talk with Tony. He immediately covered Peter's naked body. </p><p>"I don't remember calling you..."</p><p>"We came to offer you a new bride, your highness. Meet Harley, an omega from the Keener family."</p><p>Harley smiled at Tony.</p><p>"I don't need a new bride. I only want my Peter."</p><p>Harley felt dismayed. He wished for this moment. To be the mate of the heir of the throne. And now Tony rejected him easily.</p><p>"But your highness. You can no longer marry that omega-"</p><p>"Yes I can and I will! Now if you please leave us alone and don't disturb me while I'm here at my chamber! Gwen, shut the door and don't let anyone in!"<br/>
Tony speak with his alpha voice.</p><p>"As you command, your highness..."</p><p> </p><p>"Please think about this, your highness. We will return tomorrow. I know that you'll accept our offer after you had all of your fun in him."<br/>
They walked away and Gwen closed the door from the outside.</p><p> </p><p>"Like I will...."<br/>
He leaned to nuzzle his face on Peter's cheek and neck. Trying to replace the wolf's scent with his own.</p><p>"You're still mine, baby..."<br/>
Tony pulled the blanket and straddle Peter to his own waist. He unzipped his pants and positioned himself.</p><p>He didn't bother to prep him since that big alpha already stretched him enough. </p><p>"unnnhhh~!"<br/>
Peter groan in sleep and something surprised Tony.</p><p> </p><p>"Still tight... Really tight."<br/>
Tony forced himself all the way in until he fully sheathed inside. The warmth and tightness. It turns him on. He gripped Peter's already bruised hips and started thrusting.</p><p>"nhh~ahhh~"<br/>
Peter wakes up at the painful feeling but he still can't process what's happening. The body connecting to him is frigid but still harsh. It moves enthusiastically. </p><p>"Hey, baby..."<br/>
Tony paused and tried to take his attention.</p><p>"P-prince?"<br/>
Peter tried to focus on his vision.</p><p>"Just call me Tony."</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-what- ah-?!"<br/>
Peter look down on his groin. His body is already connected to his fiance.</p><p>"It's okay, baby. We're meant to be."</p><p>"But-"<br/>
He moved his legs but Tony hold him.</p><p>"Not yet, baby. We're not done yet. I'm gonna mark you as mine."</p><p>"aahh~"<br/>
Peter groaned when he felt something big and hard is slightly twitching deep inside him. </p><p>"Did I startled you, baby...? I just can't wait any longer."</p><p>Tony pulled him to his lap.</p><p>"ah~ouch!"  </p><p>"ssshhh....calm down...."<br/>
He caress his hair and resume his movement.</p><p>"W~wait! ahh! aghh~!"<br/>
Peter cried and cling on Tony's shoulders. Can't able to do anything but to endure the pain. He can't help but to panic at the inhuman pace. </p><p>The cold length moving in and out is now warm because of Peter's heat.</p><p>"Not yet...."<br/>He made sure Peter won't be able to go away as he embraced him tight and pressed him against his body. </p><p>"ah! ah~ahh~! a~ah!"<br/>Peter closed his eyes shut. His voice is shakey and throat is raspy.</p><p>Tony's beard and mustache brushed on Peter's neck when he suck the exposed soft skin.</p><p>"aahh~too~f~fast! no! ah~! can't~ take it!"<br/>
The cock inside him inflates and burst its content. The bond is tightly sealed with a knot.</p><p>"aaghhhh~!"<br/>
Peter gasped and his breath is hitching. Tony bite him in between the neck and shoulder. Giving him the bonding mark.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You're mine now and forever... My love..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'The End'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bonus chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Peter struggle to get away from the other body.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay still, baby... I can't let you go until my knot is no longer attached."  </p><p>Tony is embracing him tightly while Peter is straddled on his waist and still connected on him. </p><p> </p><p>"Your highness..... please let me go..."</p><p> </p><p>"We're mates now. Call me Tony. Let me hear you say."<br/>
Tony nuzzle his face on Peter's shoulder. Ignoring his protest.</p><p>".....Tony....."<br/>
He hesitantly said. Voice low and almost a whisper.</p><p>"Good boy..."</p><p>Tony petted Peter's head.</p><p> </p><p>"Tony....pull out.... please."<br/>
Peter can feel the throbbing length inside him. As if it's ready to burst anytime. His lower body is slightly heaving like a beating heart.</p><p> </p><p>"Not yet."<br/>
He replied.</p><p>"It hurts...."</p><p> </p><p>"You'll get used to it... until you beg for more."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No buts, Peter... you'll do whatever I want."</p><p>"Call Gwen... I need blood..."</p><p>"Later..."</p><p>"I'm thirsty..."</p><p>"You can drink mine."<br/>
He pulled Peter's head to lean on his shoulder.</p><p>"A-are you sure...?"</p><p>"Come on, drink my blood."</p><p> </p><p>Peter take a bite but he quickly pulled his fangs.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Your blood is cold... I want Gwen's."</p><p>"I told you, later."</p><p>"Tony, plea-mhh..."</p><p>Tony captured his mouth and silence him.</p><p> </p><p>"mhh....mhhh..."</p><p>Tony let him breath after few minutes. Peter put his chin on Tony's shoulder then he fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He woke up in Tony's bedroom with curtains covering the bed. He's wearing a black long robe. He forced to got up in a sitting position as his body is aching so bad.</p><p>"G-Gwen...."<br/>
He called but no one responded.</p><p>"Gwen! Come over here!"<br/>
He struggle to move.</p><p>"You called, sir?"<br/>
A tall woman entered the room.</p><p>"I need blood. Where's Gwen?"</p><p>"Don't worry... I'm here as a substitute. You can drink on me. Gwen will come soon."<br/>
She leaned closer to him and let him bite her on the wrist. She caress his head while he's drinking.</p><p>Gwen arrived after he drunk half of the woman's blood.</p><p>"I'm here, Michelle. Is he okay?"</p><p>"He's too thirsty. He need to drink more."</p><p>"Gwen...."<br/>
Peter moan her name.</p><p>"I'm here."<br/>
He pulled Peter closer to her. Peter sniffed on her neck before he bite. </p><p>"His skin is so warm unlike any other vampires."<br/>
Michelle said.</p><p>"He's an omega vampire... His body went into heat cycle every month for two to three days. The upper class family have the power to choose an omega to be the mate for their alpha... Peter is chosen to be the mate of the prince and to conceive their children."<br/>
Gwen explained.</p><p>Tony Stark got back after the meeting with the elders.</p><p>"Leave us alone..."<br/>
Tony commanded.</p><p>"Yes, your highness..."<br/>
The girls immediately walked out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And the good news for us.... You're still going to be my spouse."<br/>
His voice is suddenly became sweet as he climbed in bed over Peter.</p><p>"W-wait...."<br/>
Peter felt his legs are being spread wide. Tony didn't waste time, he forcefully thrust inside Peter. </p><p>"aaahh~!"<br/>
Peter can't move under the strong alpha. </p><p>"Still tight..."<br/>
Tony pressed harder before he paused, feeling the warmth of his omega.</p><p>"uunh~"<br/>
Tony can clearly hear that cute groan. He can also feel the slight struggle.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't get away, baby. We have so much time to bond. Let's enjoy the day together."<br/>
He crooned as he started to grind his body against the smaller one.</p><p>Peter cried as he felt the massive length inside him rubbed and stirred. It reached too deep like Thor's.</p><p>Tony moaned in pleasure. He ignore Peter's struggle as he jerked his hips up and down in a fast movement. He is so pleased no matter how Peter tried to pushed him. </p><p>He slightly laugh when Peter hiccuped as he suddenly thrust in and out.</p><p>"Stop~"</p><p>Peter is so cute groaning helplessly in his arms. </p><p>"Can't get enough..."</p><p>Tony whispered. He pinned Peter's hands on the bed and he go faster.</p><p>"uunhh~!"</p><p> </p><p>"Still sensitive... I love how you react." </p><p>He didn't stop hitting him so hard until both of them came together. He turned Peter and pulled his hips up.</p><p>"n~no please~ahh! don't~!"<br/>
Peter plead with his trembling voice as he felt the tip of Tony's cock brushing on his entrance then it forced its way inside him again.</p><p> </p><p>"Resist all you can..."</p><p>"aah~!</p><p>"You're not going anywhere, baby..."<br/>
Tony advanced forward when Peter tried to crawl away, following him until Peter reached the bedpost.</p><p>"Nowhere to go?"<br/>
Tony softly croon. </p><p>"P~please~ stop~! ahh~! it's too m~much~" </p><p>"I'll make sure to get you pregnant with my child." </p><p>"Please, don't~ I'm not~ r~ready~"</p><p>"Of course you are, baby..."<br/>
Tony massage Peter's belly as he keep going.</p><p>"Do you think you can get away from me?"<br/>
He pulled him on the center of the bed and pinned him there without stopping his thrusting. Holding his shoulder down and the other hand is on his hip.</p><p> </p><p>"ah! aagh~! haah! ah~! aaaaaahhh~!!!" </p><p>Peter can't struggle that much. His butt jerks back and forth as Tony slammed at him faster. He can feel it twitching already but the movement remain so fast.</p><p>Tony came hard without warning and secure the knot. He didn't change their position. He's still pinning him on the bed. He moaned in pleasure as he release inside the omega's womb.  </p><p>Peter is trembling in shock. He gasp and pant in exhaustion. He fell unconscious while Tony is inside him. </p><p>He woke up after few minutes still on doggie position. He tried to move but failed. Tony's one hand is resting on his hip and the other hand is pinning his shoulder on the bed. </p><p>He shudder when Tony finally pulled out. </p><p>"uuhhh~"<br/>
A soft sexy groan escape his slightly parted lips when Tony rolled him face up. He's still dizzy and lightheaded, he couldn't notice his legs are being spread and Tony is forcing his way inside him. </p><p>"huh?! unnh~!"<br/>
He startled at the forceful penetration. He thought it was over but Tony is pounding on him again.</p><p>That soft whimpers are music to Tony's ears. His movement go harder to keep Peter moaning desperately. He let out a husky monotone sound while feeling the warmth of Peter's flesh.</p><p>He pulled him to his lap and resume his movement. Supporting his neck and lower back to keep him in position.</p><p>Peter's body bounce and sway in Tony's command. Being pushed few inches up and down because of the violent movement. </p><p>"Peter, baby... I can't stop right now... This feels so fucking good! I want more!"</p><p>Tony leaned on the bunch of pillows and keep trusting so fast. Until he came again. </p><p>"uuuuungh~!"<br/>
Peter let a long panic cry when he felt the knot and the hard burst of sticky cum. He collapsed on Tony's chest. </p><p>"I'm so pleased..."<br/>
Tony whispered while massaging Peter's trembling hips. He can hear him panting and sobbing. Feeling the warm breath on his collarbone. </p><p>He didn't stop groping on Peter's back as he waited for the knot to unattached. Peter flinched when he occasionally pressed his butt cheeks.</p><p>When Peter felt the knot is detached, he attempt to pull himself away but the alpha under him gripped his hips and immediately rolled over the bed and already on top of him.    </p><p>"Trying to get away from your alpha...?"<br/>
Tony lean down to kiss him but Peter turned his face on the side to avoid the kiss.</p><p>Shiver run through the omega's body when he felt the sudden throb inside him... </p><p>"Y-you're not... my alpha..."<br/>
He strengthen his courage to say those words.</p><p>Tony sent him a predatory glare in an instant.</p><p>"You dare to say that...? After we share the bond."<br/>
He is now in the state of being feral.  </p><p>"You've forced yourself in me! I don't...want this...!"<br/>
Peter pushed on Tony's chest. </p><p>"You're mine!"<br/>
Tony is smirking on him. He didn't felt disappointed or displeased.<br/>
He is never been talked back by an omega before.<br/>
And yet he felt more excited, more intense, and more agitated. </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't regret choosing you..."<br/>
Tony said dangerously with a husky tone.</p><p>He gripped Peter's wrists and pinned down to the bed on both sides. </p><p>"Wha-what are you gonna do?!" <br/>Peter can feel the length is sliding out of him.</p><p>But Tony only took a momentum to slam back inside. </p><p>"aagh~! no~! I~ I'm pro~bably pregnant! ah~stop!"                                                                  Peter is too tired to struggle. </p><p>Tony didn't listen. He continue until he knot him again...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>